Doppelgänger or Confidante
by rawryo.e
Summary: Out on a simple D-ranked mission Shikamaru takes note of Sakura's unusual behavior while Naruto well does not. While returning to the contact the three run into some trouble with an unknown enemy. pairings shall remain anonymous for suspense! D
1. Front Line: Pro

Authors note: Alright this is a short story that may end up being a series. I sadly have lost my Microsoft Word that came with my computer due to my hard drive frying so the updates for all fics should be pretty short. For I only got that two or three month demo. ~Sucks! ~ Anywho before I say where it is this takes place in the possible next chapter I would like to know if you all can guess with the description.

I would suggest that when reading you listen to Pillar's Frontline: So without further a due I would like to allow you all to read on.

Frontline:

Somewhere outside of the Fire Countries boundaries an epic battle around a bonfire was taking place. Maces were being used on one side while the Sand shinobi were using what they had, whether it be sticks or their special jutsu. Slowly sadly with the brute strength of the mysterious enemy they were overwhelmed. Many shinobi were questioning whether their enemies were immortal, for with every blow they only seemed to stand back up and continue on. Just when things were looking futile for the shinobi Gaara, Kankuro and Temari arrive with their reinforcements turning the tide of the battle… with Kankuro slicing apart a suit of armor with his puppet, and Gaara dispatching a large number of enemies in mass with his signature Desert Imperial Funeral. Standing alongside Kankuro and his men Gaara asks "just who exactly are these people." Sadly his men have no fruitful answers to his question. Without warning the group of mysterious fighters back down, retreating to the water in a very puppeteer way. One shinobi still running on adrenaline grabs a boat to pursue the chase, leaving Kankuro to yell for him to yell out for him to fall back as well… Two others jump on board with the one as they steadily head toward where the enemy had fallen back to, all the others can do is sit back and watch pondering what it is that will happen to the three. Seconds later snapping can be heard from the sea, while Kankuro mumbles about how when out at sea they are completely at a disadvantage before Gaara orders to fire flares. Doing as told three shinobi fire off flares as the group sits to see what will happen, and when the flares explode three ship like figures can be seen in the distance. Almost everyone who sees the sight is quite amazed and even shocked as they point out how they have never seen a ship like the one out there.

Then from the side of the ship facing the shinobi railings come down before eventually red cannon like material flies out at them. Snapping into action Gaara brings his hand together pulling up as much Sand as he can in the short amount of time he has to protect the group. Many step back to get out of the way only now aware of the Danger due to Gaara's sudden action, while others still stand in awe. Bringing up an immense mountain like wall of sand armor second before impact proves to seemingly be futile, for on impact the wall falls apart bringing compact Sand back at Gaara and his men…

_ - _ -_-_-_-

Credits:

Pillar for their song Frontline, which is not only the title

Masashi Kishimoto: For the series of Naruto of course.


	2. 大激突!幻の地底遺跡だってばよ

Authors note: Okay I don't think anyone was able to tell me where this came from before I posted it up… So I shall give you all more time and give you the next Chapter.

Here is a Hint: Here is the Japanese title: 大激突!幻の地底遺跡だってばよ

And I am telling you now Sakura in this series is going to be OC at times, as to why? You will have to continue on to the next Season… =P And you can guess if you would like, I may give out hints throughout this series.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

It was a bright and sunny day outside of Konoha, as a small animal scurries along the forest floor. Up, over, below, and through the roots this animal scurried even up a branch to get to a grassland. Walking into the grassy plain two red eyes hiding behind a dark brown fur like mask popped out over the yellow flowers followed by four whiskers, a wet black nose, two tanned ears, its muzzle was tan as well as a diamond smack down in the middle of the dark brown like mask. Its body was the tanned color, and if you looked closely you could see his two front paws were a dark brown as well. Brining his nose up to sniff around before jumping further into the grassland area, (A/U: ohh a hint) its bushy dark brown tail could be seen for a split second before it was under a rock. Pocking his head out of there, the animal sniffed here and there now in a mossy/rocky vine like area. Spinning its head around it found what he smelled and brought its two front paws up to eat the tan-ish looking treats.

Behind him a rather peculiar looking blue eyed, and blond haired creature smiled…his plan going well. If you looked carefully . . . well if you looked at this creature you could spot out above its eyes was a dull gray looking Konoha forehead protector…and covering him a unique looking blue and orange jump suit. Not too far from him pink haired poked up above some rocks followed by green eyes a curious look on her face. Finally on a side of a tree not too far from the other two a brunette haired creature with dull brown eyes and a Konoha vest on peered over at the furry.

Continuing on its food route the furry ate some more as the three figures stood watching…waiting to pounce. The pink haired and Blond were behind the same tree while the brunette hiding behind the tree opposite of them. Scurrying past the three due to the lack of food, the furry left behind those stalking him as they continued observing. As the furry followed the smell of food, the figures looked down at the camouflaged trap they set up that the food ended at. Walking up to the food, the furry looked left before jumping down away from the food and toward another. Biting down on that he continued on his little journey as the blond grinned and spoke. "All right it's heading towards it!" He mused in a low whisper before the pink haired figure spoke up. "Hey, hush up this is important." Brining her finger to her mouth to emphasize she huffed lowly as the blond merely looked on, smile still intact. Going over a rock, the fury munched down on three skillfully placed snacks. Before growing curious at the structure above him…brining its paws up on it, without a warning the structure fell down. Frightening the furry as it jumped away from the remaining food and away from the loud noise. Not even heading in a real path it hurdled over a couple of rocks turning left and up the hill looking for cover. Finding what looked to be like a secure cave like structure it darted in without a second thought, and just as it did this 'cave' fell down revealing a stuffed like furry on the top of it.

"He went in." The brunette spoke as the blond ran from behind the tree with a bag yelling something along the lines of 'we did it.' Jumping down from her hiding spot the pink haired female followed the two toward the cage. Kneeling down she lifted up the trap slowly before the furry weasel jumped onto her shoulders stopping onto her right as she petted the animal.

"Ani~ You're a good boy right?" She mused at the animal as he squeaked some to the petting.

"The back leg has black fur. Alright it seems like there is not mistake." The brunette spoke looking at a picture while the blond grinned much like a fox before bringing his arms, and case, behind his head. "Naruto the cage." The Brunette finished just before Naruto cracked up laughing having to clutch his stomach before letting go and speaking…in a way to the furry.

"That's so stupid." He began pointing at the trap twice before pulling the case under his left arm and continuing, "To be caught in this lame trap!" Instantly he upset the furry as it snarled and ruffled its fur the pink haired female glanced over at it before Naruto looked up. "Huh? What is it?" He then asked as the pink haired female stopped petting the animal.

"Hey, Naruto did you do something?" She questioned instantly suspecting he had done something while she and the brunette hadn't been watching.

Confused Naruto spoke up, "Something I just…" Was all the blond could get out before the furry barked and jumped onto his face biting and scratching. "Hey, ow! Ow!" The blond spoke as he lost his footing and fell back, before the furry ran off with him in chase.

"Stupid! Don't let it get away Naruto!" The brunette first spoke up instantly following the Blond, not wanting to have to start from the beginning…again.

"If you let him get away, I am going to personally kick your ass Naruto!" The pink haired female yelled right behind the brunette already holding fists waiting for the inedible.

Running down the top of the hill Naruto slid down and grabbed the animal, as it let out hisses. In the process the blond fell into one of their own traps, and ended up hanging upside-down by a rope from a tree. How much did that even bring back memories for him. He let go of the animal just as he reached the top, the furry bit down onto the male's cheek not wanting to fall. Catching up to the two the brunette kneeled down and placed a hand on his forehead. While the female stood there shaking her head and tapping her foot. (first difference.) Somewhat smiling, whether it be from the animal holding onto his skin, he being upside-down, or out of pure exhaustion the male set there and swung to and fro before coming to a stop.

-+-+-+-+

Walking back to where the client was a falcon flew above cawing here and there. "To go through all that trouble to find him for such a small amount is a letdown." Naruto spoke he up front of the two carrying the animal on hi

"Its our mission to find him and take him back to his master after all." Shikamaru spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. As he stood next to the pink haired Sakura who was currently gazing up at the sky dully, not paying too much attention to the males.

"It wasn't a cat, you know." She stated, before smiling and running up behind the Blond to the case and opening it. "They say it was a ferret." Looking inside she decided to continue, "It looks pretty cute if you ask me. Such a cute face." The ferret looked up and seemed to be glad to see the female before Naruto took his turn to talk.

"In any case, lets return him quickly, then go back home to the village." Was all he could say as Shikamaru now behind the both of them gave the pink haired kunoichi a questionable look. Seeing this from the corner of her eye the female quickly shut the pack before standing next to Naruto and smiling with her eyes shut. The group stopped as their route narrowed.

"When we cross that bridge…" Shikamaru started, pulling out a paper to glance over directions. As Sakura stopped next to the male…and Naruto a good three feet ahead, just as he was about to speak once more he was interrupted.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled running up ahead as Sakura and Shikamaru paused for a second or two to stare at the blond wide eyed and mouths hung at his sudden outburst. Shikamaru being the first to recover hurried after him first.

"Wait, Naruto!" Well if you consider taking a step following that is. Turning back and looking at the two the male had taken a good couple steps across the bridge before he spoke.

"Let's cross this and finish the mission as soon as…" he started still running before falling into a lose plank. Luckily with quick reflexes he grabbed onto one of the ones that hadn't broke under his weight and hung there watching the planks fall down… and down… and down… and down into the black foggy pit bellow. Now with a pretty scared facial feature, he hung onto a rope and swung there for a minute mumbling gibberish to himself before the pink haired ninja walked up and looked down at him.

"If you sat back and listened you would have known that this bridge was dangerous." She spoke much like her silver haired sensei would. "Not that I care too much about what happens to you…but we need the ferret to finish the mission." She continued looking down at him and smiling with both her eyes shut. As Shikamaru stood back behind the two looking at the map.

"Sakura-Chan, that's too much…"Naruto whined as she pulled him up before the two looked back at the brunette.

"Shikamaru is there something wrong?" She asked obviously faking a look of surprise. Shikamaru took note of this but said nothing, while Naruto continued on panting still shocked from one of his many near-death experiences.

"Yeah." The male replied looking back at the surroundings as Sakura walked up and over to him. "The client's village is on the other side of that field…" he added, "But doesn't it look like there's something wrong?" Looking out at the field Sakura at first simply glanced over it and opened her mouth to speak, but shut it just as quickly before cocking her head to the right some and giving it another good look. Then she glanced with a curious expression Shikamaru couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

"Something. Wrong?" She asked glancing over at him.

"Even though it's the afternoon I don't sense any people." He continued ignoring to ask the female why it was she was acting how she was. Looking back over at the hill the female sat and listened, making comments that the brunette had more potential and skill that Naruto.

"Now that you mention it…" She spoke up looking dully at the field once more, with Naruto standing between herself and Shikamaru. He holding the same expression as her, holding back to urge to push him off the bridge for mocking her she kept quiet as he spoke.

"Is that really so?" Naruto then asked no longer able to hold back the urge slowly the female brought up her fist for the first time this entire mission and hit the Blond so hard his headband slipped off and hit him after he hit the floor. Still she was looking at the village in a bored view as Shikamaru looked over at her from his peripherals, she had hit him too harder than her usual self. Even if she had been training with Tsunade for a couple of months, she couldn't possibly be that strong. Continuing on and now jumping through the tree's Shikamaru brought his hand over to the communication devices before speaking.

"From here on we will switch to a reconnaissance pattern." He began, "I'll head to the west of the forest, so Sakura and Naruto, you two go the opposite way!" As he finished on still pushing forward he heard the two reply before he went to his thoughts. _It would be nice if this doesn't become troublesome._

Jumping up a cliff with Naruto in the lead Sakura followed behind not to enthusiastically, reaching the top the two stealthily looked up passed the field from behind some brush. "Just before the forest, got it?" Sakura spoke as the ferret started to act up. Turning toward the animal the female's once bored expression turned to one of concern, she hadn't been the only one to notice…but she couldn't speak up, it was bad enough her persona was out of whack, which meant she forcefully held herself down and waited for the obvious.

"Hey your too loud." Naruto growled looking back at the animal. Deciding to speak up the female now held a curious expression.

"I wonder what's with him all of a sudden." She stated, rather than questioned ignoring the obvious presence behind them. Knowing that she could only do so much until someone aside from Shikamaru caught on…and the second Naruto did all hell would break out, and that is what she and the other female were trying to prevent.

-+-+-+

you true fans should know what it is now…XD

I cant think of a good song to go with this song…

So if you have one just tell me.

,


	3. Hey! Let me go you!

A/U:

+-+-+-+-

Shikamaru brining himself to a stop on a tree branch peered over toward the town, instantly his features turned to shock. "Is this…" The sight that paused the Nara was simply horrible, standing before him where the village should be was nothing but mere ruins. Snapping back into reality the male brought his hand up to communication and spoke to the others. "Hey." He was only replied by the Pink haired females sudden muffled like scream. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" He asked, his hand jamming the hearing device in his ear.

Behind Naruto and Sakura three figures came, flying out of the sky, Naruto had an obvious look of panic while Sakura gave them a bored like gaze. She was too stunned but she hadn't thought they would attack so soon, being pushed to the side by Naruto was the voice the Nara had heard before a mace slammed down on where the two were just sitting. _What the hell?!_ The pink haired kunoichi thought, as she flipped back onto her feet now a look of shock on her face. _ I haven't seen one of those used in battle since_~ jumping back again as a second swung at her the female had no choice but to cut off her flashback and continue moving. Naruto too had to tuck and roll right after he dodged the first mace and pushed the Haruno, landing on a stone he had to jump back once more since the armored figure continued to come at him. This time landing on a boulder he jumped to the left as the mace came down and destroyed the rock, landing on the side of a much smaller rock the male jumped off and punched the armor in the forehead. "Who are you guys?!" He demanded, in a quite annoyed tone as the figure started to fall and he fly over…that is until a hand grabbed his right ankle stopping his flying experience. And bringing him straight down to the ground causing some rock under him to split as his device flew off his head.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru called unsure as to what was going on with the other two Gennin. Sakura now running alongside one of the other figures brought her hand up to try and speak to their commander. Amazingly to the female he was keeping up to her pace without much stress.

"Nya~ These are strange enemies…that they are." Sakura mused with a dead serious face to the Chunnin. Not wanting him to rush down too quickly. She did want to have her face off with the one who was proving to be one worth putting up with.

"I'm on the way." Shikamaru stated, and just as the female was about to tell him not to worry the armored enemy swung at her without thinking, practically on instinct she jumped up. _Shit._ She thought before shoving her hands into her kunai pouch and tossing some of the simple weapons at the armor. _That aint gonna to much._ She thought just as they 'clinked' and plummeted to the floor under the mace man. Throwing six more with force this time she was able to knock the enemy to the ground for a split second, as she continue on her ascend into the air she looked around for Naruto before landing on a nearby branch. _Where is he?_ She thought before looking back at her enemy who was now up and running again, the kunai embedded deep into him, to the point where only the circular end could be seen…fatal to any normal person. "Nya~ Look at this…" She mused with a look of shock before it snapped into one of amusement. When the enemy jumped up and swung the mace down the female once again jumped into the air, _Dammit…stop doing that._ She yelled at herself as she looked down at the enemy. Being in the air had many, many disadvantages and one was happening right now. Stepping onto the side of the tree the enemy pushed off in her direction his handy dandy mace in hand. Snarling some the female pulled out an exploding tag knowing it wouldn't do that much more damage and hurled it at him it landed right under his right armpit but he seemed to be unaffected by his ticking leech. Landing on the floor the female quickly ran behind a boulder and watched with a hand over her eyes as the explosive tag went off. Bits and pieces of armor fell here and there before his mace hit the ground, _Ani~ Got you. _ She thought smiling once more, before looking a second right in the eye. _Kuso!_ She swore at herself for not noticing him in the first place.

Back and up a good fifty or so feet from the armored enemy Naruto summoned up six shadow clones before charging in like his usual self, one jumped up and the group began performing his Uzumaki Barrage causing some major dents into the armor and slamming it into the ground brining a bunch of smoke into the air. As it cleared, all that could be seen was a mangled enemy a good foot or two into the ground. Grinning at his success for a split second a sense of danger dawned on the Uzumaki as another figure stood meters from the mangled knight like enemy. Going back into offensive position Naruto and the clones eyed the male down. Light armor, with light blond hair and a white head shield which covered his eyes, this guy brought up his right arm and gave the Uzumaki a thumbs down. "Are you the boss behind this?!" Naruto demanded before charging at him as well, his clones right behind him. As one charged like a bowling ball at the male, he quickly dodged to the left, only to be met up by another Naruto coming down to kick him down…another simple dodge solved that problem. As the second landed on a rock he charged back, "You-!" He then began for another kick before being popped pretty dammed good in the stomach. Then in the back of the neck, another Naruto came up for another areal kick only to be dodged, then from behind a Naruto came up and went for a punch, being smacked down. Another came out for what looked like to be a head butt, which only ended with him being practically pimp smacked to the ground. All those Naruto's 'poofed,' from the brutal beating as the male stood there no emotion on his facial features. Then out of the ground like he did Neji, Naruto came up and gave the male a good uppercut or so he thought…until he flew up passed his chin. Now with a slight unexpected frown on his face the male while up in the air round kicked Naruto through some trees and into a boulder. Landing on his right food gracefully, the male simply smirked from his position as he glanced back from the corner of his eyes at Naruto. Suddenly a trickle of blood fell from his mouth, shocked he brought his right hand up to evaluate and seeing it was blood indeed he looked back at Naruto his red eyes beaming from his slit on his helmet for his eyes. Holding his left side where he had been kicked Naruto slowly picked himself up to his feet before flickering his hidden shuruken in his limping left hand jumping up on a tilted tree and off it to get more air the Blond threw the weapons at his target as they closed in the red eyes enemy pulled up his left arm as a shield zipped out. Blocking all of the shuruken, coming down with a kunai Naruto was simply amazed as the male pulled out a sword at lightning fast speeds, deflecting his attack and flinging him back a good three meters. Being Naruto the second his foot hit the ground he was back off it and attacking his enemy full force swinging frantically and what he figured randomly, but his opponent blocked every single one of them. Running back as Naruto pushed forward stopping for a split second and looking to the left Naruto was caught off guard as his enemy hurled the sword at his face, but only so much to where he got off a strand of his blond hair or two. Dodging right seemed to be a good move, and as the red eyed man brought his sword down Naruto shot up over a tree and in sights of his pink haired companion who was currently caught up by the wrists in an armored enemies grip. "Sakura-San!" The male yelled looking down at her, seeing her glance up behind him the male turned to see the blond after him his sword up turning in the air and deflecting him off Naruto watched as the blond landed next to Sakura. Who now seemed to be quite bored, _Eh?! How can you be so calm Sakura?_ The male thought before she glanced at him and turned to kick at the enemy.

"Eh! Let go you." Sakura stated as frantic as she kicked…or so she wanted him to think.

"Damn it! Its cowardly to take a hostage!" Naruto yelled, before pointing at the red eyed freak who simply looked at him and smirked. "Hurry up and release her!" Naruto then yelled as Sakura stopped to watch what the hell he was doing. He was simply raising his hands up and swinging them about, _that reminds me of dancing for some odd reason. . ._ The female thought giving him a questioning look. Just then she was out of his grasp and he was hurling at the blond enemy, of course he dodged and landed facing the dark armored enemy his cape blowing in the wind. _Is he some super hero or something? Maybe a super villan?_ Sakura thought before shrugging as Naruto stood there confused. Up above the enemy in the tree stood Sakura and Shikamaru both of which were watching how his Shadow Bind took control of the situation. The dark armored enemy brought up his weapon to the light armored enemy before Shikamaru spoke up.

"Naruto! Leave this to me!" He called before Naruto replied with a 'Yeah' and a stance that reminded Sakura of that Lee kid. A shiver ran up her spine, _ he sure is an odd one alright._

"I don't know what you guys are." Naruto started as Sakura gave him a dull 'are you serious' expression as he stocked up on chakra, "Ill finish you off with one shot!" He then yelled, "Tajuu, Kage Bushin." And with that numerous amounts of Naruto's appeared. Too many for the pink haired female to care, needless to say they were everywhere quite literally. As the blond enemy brought up his sword in a three quarter circle the objected extended and turned green. A firey green, "Here we go!" A Naruto yelled before the group of them jumped up fists out toward the male. Brining his sword up in one fine sweep, the green aurora broke off and attacked the army of orange ninja. He continued this sweeping motioning knocking off more and more as they came, as he cleared up so many that the area was in smoke Naruto came out at him… in the air with his Rasengan. Moving into defensive position the male stood and just before impact he spoke.

"Raging Thunder!" Then collision, and well how to put it… two big spirally like looking objects engulfed the two much like Naruto and Sasukes Rasengan, Chidori hit did for some time. The impact caused the poor ferret and his bag to go flying back, the snap breaking off in the front being Naruto he looked back at the animal flying away and the enemy took his chance and charged in. Causing quite a big explosion, big enough to cause the ledge the two were on to break off Sakura jumping down to try and save Naruto dodged what rocks she could as Shikamaru stood in the tree protecting his face. Just as Naruto fell down Sakura slid and grasped onto the male for a split second before he slipped, and fell just then the male enemy reached out for the pink haired kunoichi. She rose a brow at him before smirking and purposely missing his grasp. _If I can't save an ally from death why save an enemy?_ She thought as she glared down evilly at the lighter blond. (AU You know how light did to L when he was dying…yeah like that…now back to the story.) Leaning over the ledge Sakura bit her lower lip, she didn't know how to react… well she did if she were herself…but she wasn't and had no idea how Sakura, Sakura would react. Jumping down from his tree branch Shikamaru helped the pink haired kunoichi up before they both looked over the edge.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru cursed, as Naruto stood there looking lazily down at the hillside. She was going against her nindo for not going after him, but it wouldn't be what she would do. _Why did this happen now of all times! _ She growled mentally before she turned quickly in time to look at where a loud fissure was coming from. _Hmmm…_ She thought before Shikamaru ran over grabbing her shoulder and leading her away from the hill. "Sakura this way." Jumping and landing in some brush near whatever was causing the fissure the two looked over at the mechanisms. One was rolling down by below a large cliff . . . clearing? The forest, while another broke off the cliffs edge. _What the he~._ She thought before the object came into full view, it was taller than the mountain. _Holy –Kuso._ She thought before Shikamaru spoke what they were both thinking, "What is that?"

Continue at 15:11


End file.
